The Black Rose
by whitestripe
Summary: when kurama gets taken over by an angry spirit how will yusuke and friends save him
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho The black rose  
  
Chapter 1 A black virus  
  
On a sunny day yusuke was walking with kurama down a road in town. "There hasn't been a bad spirit lately yusuke" kurama said. "I know ive been thinking that too"yusuke Said. They continue walking until they reach a park. At the park they see heie.yusuke yells to him "hey heie". "Hi" heie says to yusuke. Yusuke and kurama walk to heie. "Heie seen anything from the spirit world lately"yuske says. "No" heie says. "It strange" said kurama. "Yea I know let's go find kuwabara and ask him" yusuke says to kurama and heie. "Fine" says heie. They go to kookaburra's house when they get there the house looks destroyed they run to the grounds were the house was and search for kuwabara. They find him but he is hurt badly and frame of wood fell on him. "What happened here?" kurama said. Kuwabara lets out crys of pain yusuke and kurama pick up the piece of wood on kuwabara. "Are you ok kuwabara?" yusuke says to kuwabara. "Who did this to you?" heie said. "A angry spirit I didn't see it but it was looking for yusuke and it just blew up the house and left looking for you" kuwabara said. " So someone is looking for me well ill find them first" yusuke says. "We have to get kuwabara to a hospital"kurama says. "Ok lets go," said heie. They gently pick up kuwabara and help him stand kuwabara leans on kurama. They walk him to the hospital. Lurking behind them suruma the angry spirit follows. Yusuke, kurama, kuwabara and heie get to the hospital they enter and go to the front desk. "My friend was hurt badly can he get a room please," says yusuke. "Sure can" says the nurse at the front desk. "Thanks" says yusuke. As yusuke walks back to his friends a blast comes through the wall it is suruma the angry spirit. "Yusuke must die" says suruma. "Who are you?" says yusuke. "I am suruma leader of the angry spirits" suruma says. "What are you here for" says heie. "To kill yusuke that is my goal" suruma says. "You can't do that I wont let you" kurama says. "How do you plan to stop me" suruma says. "Ill kill you" kurama said. Suruma stares at kurama and holds his hand out and spirit energy gains in his hand. "What are you doing"kurama said. "Killing your spirit energy"suruma said. Suruma shot a blast of energy at kurama. Kurama falls back. "No" yusuke screams. "Now he has become of my legion of death an angry spirit like me. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
chapter 2 legion of death 


	2. black rose

Yu Yu Hakusho The black rose  
  
Chapter 1 A black virus  
  
On a sunny day yusuke was walking with kurama down a road in town. "There hasn't been a bad spirit lately yusuke" kurama said. "I know ive been thinking that too"yusuke Said. They continue walking until they reach a park. At the park they see heie.yusuke yells to him "hey heie". "Hi" heie says to yusuke. Yusuke and kurama walk to heie. "Hiei seen anything from the spirit world lately"yuske says. "No" hiei says. "It strange" said kurama. "Yea I know let's go find kuwabara and ask him" yusuke says to kurama and heie. "Fine" says hiei. They go to kookaburra's house when they get there the house looks destroyed they run to the grounds were the house was and search for kuwabara. They find him but he is hurt badly and frame of wood fell on him. "What happened here?" kurama said. Kuwabara lets out crys of pain yusuke and kurama pick up the piece of wood on kuwabara. "Are you ok kuwabara?" yusuke says to kuwabara. "Who did this to you?" heie said. "A angry spirit I didn't see it but it was looking for yusuke and it just blew up the house and left looking for you" kuwabara said. " So someone is looking for me well ill find them first" yusuke says. "We have to get kuwabara to a hospital"kurama says. "Ok lets go," said heie. They gently pick up kuwabara and help him stand kuwabara leans on kurama. They walk him to the hospital. Lurking behind them suruma the angry spirit follows. Yusuke, kurama, kuwabara and heie get to the hospital they enter and go to the front desk. "My friend was hurt badly can he get a room please," says yusuke. "Sure can" says the nurse at the front desk. "Thanks" says yusuke. As yusuke walks back to his friends a blast comes through the wall it is suruma the angry spirit. "Yusuke must die" says suruma. "Who are you?" says yusuke. "I am suruma leader of the angry spirits" suruma says. "What are you here for" says hiei. "To kill yusuke that is my goal" suruma says. "You can't do that I wont let you" kurama says. "How do you plan to stop me" suruma says. "Ill kill you" kurama said. Suruma stares at kurama and holds his hand out and spirit energy gains in his hand. "What are you doing"kurama said. "Killing your spirit energy"suruma said. Suruma shot a blast of energy at kurama. Kurama falls back. "No" yusuke screams. "Now he has become of my legion of death an angry spirit like me." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 legion of death  
  
"What are you doing this for" yusuke said. Yusuke stared at suruma who stared back. "I wont to rule the human world". "That's a bad reason suruma but me and yusuke cant let you do that lets take him out yusuke". Hiei said "Fine lets do it" yusuke said. "You can't kill me" suruma said "Watch us" yusuke said. Yusuke runs toward suruma but suruma shoots a blast of energy at him. Yusuke falls but gets up quickly meanwhile hiei screams "fist of the mortal flame" which hiei punches suruma. Suruma falls to the ground "kurama take care of them" suruma screams. Kurama walks toward yusuke and hiei "black rose whip" kurama says. I vine of roses comes out of kurama's hand he slashes yusuke with it yusuke falls knocked out. Hiei gets angry "dragon of the darkness flame" which unleashes a dragon and it attacks kurama. Kurama falls and appears knocked out. Suruma rises from the ground so does yusuke. "Its over suruma" yusuke says to suruma. "Never" suruma says. "Spirit gun" the spirit gun hits suruma "no" suruma screams. Suruma blows up and disappears. "Thanks" kuwabara said to yusuke. "Lets check kurama" yusuke says. They walk over to kurama who is getting up. "Hey guys what happened" kurama said. "nothing man" yusuke says. They laugh and walk off. 


End file.
